


Naked Mirrors

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События серии Star Trek: The Next Generation, 1x03, "Naked Now", в реалиях миррор-вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> В каком-то плане спойлеры к соответствующей серии оригинала.

Подходить к ISS «Циолковский-Зет» на расстояние ближе, чем два-три световых года, было непростительной ошибкой. Весь офицерский состав так позже и запишет в своих личных журналах.  
  
Всё начиналось хорошо. Радары засекли рядом с умиравшей звездой исследовательское судно, слепо дрейфовавшее по орбите. Передовые технологии и новые данные так и плыли в руки команде «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Неладное заподозрили трое. Доктор Маккой, имевший опыт неудачного столкновения с «Циолковским-Д» сотню лет тому назад при похожих обстоятельствах; Райкер и Уэсли, чья связь с четвёртым измерением начала понемногу прерываться. И тот, и другой утратили способность к путешествию во времени.  
  
Но когда щелчок пальцем переместил их на другой конец Млечного Пути, а второй — вернул обратно, Райкер всё же дал согласие на высадку абордажной команды. Уэсли и Маккой не стали возражать. Здесь они были полностью в его власти и не смели сопротивляться.  
  
Возглавлять атаку доверили Яр и Ла Форжу. Те, захватив с собой несколько десятков рядовых, переместились на корабль с самым часто переходящим названием в истории Имперского Флота.  
  
Там их ждал неприятный сюрприз: несколько сотен перерезавших друг другу глотки вулканцев, утопавших в зелёной крови. На руках у четверти не было пальцев. Кому-то выпустили кишки, кому-то — отрезали голову, у кого-то с ювелирной точностью извлекли сердце. Раны были идеально круглыми, выверенными до сантиметра.  
  
Из-под кучи мёртвых тел поднимались немногие выжившие. Глаза их светились настоящим безумием. Представители расы, славившейся логикой, потеряли её, бросаясь на всё, что было ещё живо.  
  
Когда сенсоры, за которыми следил Дейта, перестали показывать наличие на корабле хоть одного живого существа, помимо высаженной группы, Пикард отдал приказ об исследовании научного отдела.  
  
Ничего полезного там не нашлось. Только записи бортовых медиков, безуспешно пытавшихся справиться с неизвестной болезнью, поразившей весь экипаж. Доложили, правда, Яр и Ла Форж об этом только по возвращении на корабль.  
  
Они вполне отчётливо понимали, что будет, если они сделают это раньше. Их уничтожили бы вместе с «Циолковским». А так — вирус уже занесён, поделать ничего нельзя. Лишних жертв никому не хотелось. Как итог — всех подвергли двойному осмотру Беверли и Маккоя. Когда тот не выявил ничего подозрительного, в «Циолковский» был сделан залп фотонными торпедами, а «Энтерпрайз» покинула систему.  
  
И всё бы было хорошо, если бы не одно «но». Спустя несколько дней Беверли едва не пристрелила полезшего к ней без разрешения Ла Форжа. Несколько членов экипажа покинули свой пост и уединились по каютам. Не те, кто был на «Циолковском», а те, кто контактировал с ними. Было созвано экстренное совещание.  
  
В зале сидело пятеро. Капитан Пикард, старший помощник Райкер, корабельные врачи Крашер и Маккой, а также второй офицер Дейта.  
  
— Сэр, я считаю, расстреливать всех заражённых и контактировавших с ними будет негуманно.  
  
— Дейта, я плевать хотел на вашу гуманность. Если мы все вдруг начнём трахаться друг с другом, некому будет управлять кораблём. А раз некому будет управлять кораблём, то нас либо собьют, либо сами передохнем, — капитан говорил быстро и раздражённо.  
  
— Жан-Люк, — протянул Райкер, — ну не будь ты таким глупым. То, что ты хочешь сделать, бессмысленно.  
  
— Контактировали с ними практически все на корабле, — вторила Беверли. — Если хочешь начать расстреливать, то пусти себе луч в висок первому, окажи услугу.  
  
— Убивать можно было тогда, когда зараза ещё не перекинулась к нам. Да и то — сомнительно, — поддержал их Маккой. — Этот вирус передаётся сквозь ткань измерения, и его источник — умирающие небесные тела, как бы ненаучно это не звучало. Нам нужно искать лекарство, а не топор.  
  
— Согласна, — кивнула Беверли. — Доктор Маккой, мне нужна будет ваша помощь.  
  
— Можете рассчитывать.  
  
— И пока вы будете работать, нам нужно, чтобы кто-то контролировал энергию всего экипажа. Райкер, разделись и запрись со всеми по каютам.  
  
— Это очень дерзкое предложение, Жан-Люк, — Райкер провёл рукой по лысине Пикарда. Лишь имевший силу кью мог себе такое позволить. — Ты позволишь сконцентрировать моё внимание на себе?  
  
— Нет. Вместе со мной ты будешь управлять кораблём. И периодически подставлять мне свою задницу, если потребуется.  
  
— Ах, Жан-Люк, ну почему я такой добрый? Наверное, потому, что ты, ничтожество, пока ещё выгоден мне.  
  
— А ещё потому, что твои силы почти не работают, — тихо, но так, чтобы услышали все, произнесла Беверли. — Я права, Билли?  
  
— К сожалению. Но это не отменяет первой и главной причины, разлюбезнейшая доктор.  
  
— Простите, что отвлекаю вас от столь важного разговора, но что мне делать, сэр? — прервал их Дейта. — Я подвержен имитации гормональных выбросов, диагностированных у заболевших. Следовательно, я не смогу осуществлять свои функции достаточно эффективно.  
  
— Проследи за безопасностью Яр и Ла Форжа. Чтобы эти двое себя до смерти не измотали.  
  
— Лейтенант Ла Форж находится в одиночном отсеке. Ему не грозит опасность, — возразила Беверли. — А лейтенант Яр не подавала признаков заболевания.  
  
— Скорее всего, высокий уровень самоконтроля, — встрял Маккой. — Над ней же остроухие упыри колдовали. И если она сорвётся, у нас будут большие проблемы.  
  
— Исходя из данных врачей, Жан-Люк, — подвёл итог Райкер, — я рекомендую тебе отправить Дейту к лейтенанту Яр.  
  
— Рекомендация принята. Дейта, всё ясно?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Вот и молодец. Всё, по местам! — гаркнул Пикард, закончив тем самым дискуссию.  
  


***

  
На звездолёте было невероятно пустынно. Райкер, размножившись в сотни физических тел, запер весь экипаж по каютам. Сопротивляться ему, как и всегда, никто не рискнул.  
  
Дейта шёл в полном одиночестве. Вокруг раздавались сдержанные вздохи и стоны.  
  
Райкер, судя по всему, пытался сдерживать их рвущуюся наружу энергию. Но что будет, если он войдёт в раж? Дейта мог только предполагать, что. Проблемы будут у всего кью-континуума и у множества вселенных. Умиравшая звезда даже не подозревала, что натворила.  
  
Все на корабле, и Дейта в том числе, могли только надеяться, что либо могущество Райкера позволит ему самостоятельно побороть вирус, либо нахождение в человеческом теле позволит подействовать вакцине, эффективной и для всех остальных.  
  
Организм Дейты, впитав всё происходившее вокруг, запустил алгоритмы возбуждения. Похожесть на людей определённо имела свои минусы. Но он был только рад тому, что и они у него имелись.  
  
Он шёл, ускоряя шаг, на каждом шагу уточняя у компьютера, не покинула ли лейтенант Яр своей каюты. Получая отрицательный ответ, ненадолго успокаивался. Когда же, наконец, прибыл на место, робко спросил:  
  
— Лейтенант Яр, разрешите?  
  
— Дейта? А я-то думала, Уильям соизволил явиться и ко мне. Что ж, так даже лучше. Сейчас, подожди.  
  
Райкер бы не спрашивал. Никто бы на этом корабле не спрашивал, будь у них такая возможность. Но Дейта был не с этого корабля.  
  


***

  
  
Тихий, исполнительный, наивный андроид, обращённый практически в раба. Он был выгоден всем, потому что все могли им пользоваться, как хотели. Он же даже не возражал. Он думал, что так сможет стать человеком.  
  
Несчастное, ущербное дитя гениального отца, обречённое на вечные страдания. Яр всегда думала, что они чем-то похожи. Оба прошли сквозь машину вулканской подготовки, и оба вышли из неё, сохранив себя в неприкосновенности. Сегодня у неё был хороший шанс подтвердить теорию.  
  
Она открыла дверь, представ перед андроидом относительно одетой. Если обрубок мужского кителя, прикрывавший грудь, и короткую, чуть выше колен, юбку, сделанную из брюк, можно было назвать одеждой.  
  
— Лейтенант Яр, меня направили сюда...  
  
— Замолчи, Дейта.  
  
Он покорно поднял руки, обнимая её за плечи, и тут же получил удар по щеке.  
  
— Лейтенант Яр? — вопросительно уставился на неё.  
  
— Даже не думай. Я не хочу.  
  
— Как скажете. Мне приказали только следить за вами. Поэтому я, пожалуй, постою на входе.  
  
— Хорошо, — вздохнула она. Яр с радостью бы выставила его из каюты вон, но он должен был следовать приказу. Он начал бы сопротивляться. Лишние прикосновения, которые могли перерасти в нечто большее.  
  
А ей всё ещё хотелось дожить до конца всей этой истории. Умирать, будучи затраханной до смерти слетевшим с катушек андроидом, было бы слишком глупо.  
  
Находиться с ним в одном помещении тоже являлось той ещё пыткой. Он просто молча стоял, облокотившись на дверь и блокируя её собой, но само его присутствие уже привносило определённый дискомфорт. Искусственный или нет, он оставался мужчиной.  
  
Он стоял и смотрел на неё своим невинным взглядом, будто какой святоша, и его обнажённые искусственные мускулы на руках говорили всё за него. Она пыталась сопротивляться своему стремлению. Она давила в себе возбуждение. Она продержалась дольше всех на корабле. Неужели этот Пиноккио всё испортит?  
  
Заговорить с ним? Может, это её отвлечёт?  
  
— Дейта.  
  
— Да, лейтенант Яр?  
  
— Зови меня Ташей.  
  
— Хорошо. Да, Таша?  
  
— Скажи мне, тебе никогда не хотелось отомстить нам всем за то, что мы с тобой делаем?  
  
— Нет, Таша. У меня нет эго, я не способен к желанию мстить.  
  
— А если бы кто-то сделал это за тебя?  
  
— Я не способен радоваться чужому несчастью. Я таким создан.  
  
— Тебе жаль?  
  
— Нисколько, Таша. Жалость здесь — нехарактерное для людей качество. А я хочу быть человеком. Но не могу. Всё, что создатель заложил в меня, бунтует против этого. Я чувствую, что не создан быть похожим на вас, как Лор. Но я почему-то пытаюсь. Это нелогично, Таша.  
  
— Зато это весьма по-человечески, — она горько усмехнулась. — Да, Дейта, вулканцы всё-таки ухитрились создать наше подобие.  
  
— Таша, что мне делать? — его взгляд изобразил нечто весьма похожее на грусть и тоску. Но больше всего в нём было растерянности.  
  
В этот момент Яр поняла, что было самым страшным в заболевании, поразившем всех на «Энтерпрайз». Оно делало всех слабыми. И если Дейта всего лишь говорил о том, что его беспокоило, то её, не оставляя ни шанса, играя в кошки-мышки, медленно настигал последний недостаток.  
  
Сострадание. То, от чего прозревшее человечество пыталось избавиться уже половину тысячелетия, порой возвращалось к нему.  
  
Вулканцы обещали ей избавление от него, взамен всего лишь на матку. Она не согласилась. Ибо, научившись пользоваться состраданием, можно было получить определённую выгоду. Сейчас ей буквально в руки падал союзник. Разве можно было от такого отказаться?  
  
Пользоваться слабостью Дейты было правильно. Вся жизнь учила её пользоваться слабостями соперника. И она сделает это — позже. Когда всё закончится. Сейчас же можно было просто подчинить его себе.  
  
— Дейта, я не знаю, — она встала с кровати и медленно подошла к нему, расстёгивая пуговицы на кителе. — Делай то, что считаешь правильным. Помоги мне, например.  
  
Он покорял своими слабостью, беззащитностью, покорностью. Он отвечал на её поцелуй, робея, нежно обнимая её чуть выше талии, пока она взлохмачивала искусственные волосы на его затылке. Ей казалось, вздумай она сейчас попытаться выключить его, он не оказал бы сопротивления. Но Яр этого не хотелось. Пока им можно было пользоваться без насилия.  
  
Дейта проник руками под её распахнутый китель, слегка нажимая на выступавшие лопатки, гладя, сжимая груди, водя пальцами вокруг сосков, накрывая их подушечками и вращая.  
  
Она смотрела в его бесстрастные глаза, не понимая, что он испытывает сейчас. Но это было и не важно. Если даже он ничего не чувствовал, то имитирующая людскую физиология давала о себе знать. Прижавшись к нему, сквозь штаны она ощущала, как твердеет его член.  
  
Стащив с него форму, она отстранилась, кинув китель в сторону. Взяв его ладони в свои, пошла спиной вперёд к кровати. Она окончательно перестала бороться с желанием. Синие глаза её заблестели.  
  
У кровати она развернула его и положила животом вниз.  
  
— Таша, насколько я осведомлён о вашей физиологии...  
  
— Молчать, — процедила она. — Компьютер, — она подошла к репликатору. — Возможно материализовать смазку?  
  
— Да. Операция произведена, — отозвался механический голос, едва не сбив весь настрой.  
Яр, нанеся каплю на палец, раздвинула ноги Дейты в стороны. Тот принимал всё покорно, не говоря ни слова.  
  
— Насколько полно твой организм дублирует человеческий?  
  
— Практически до детали, — вздохнул он, когда она медленно вошла в него пальцем и двинулась вперёд-назад.  
  
— Первый раз? Странно, — об этом комментарии вслух она пожалела.  
  
— Нет, не первый. Мой дорогой брат уже успел до вас, и не паль...  
  
— Молчи, Дейта, — и она продолжила двигаться в нём, массируя чувствительные точки, с удивлением для себя слыша стон.  
  
Он действительно полностью копировал человека. Надо будет повторить это, как-нибудь позже.  
  
Наигравшись, она перевернула его на спину, ухватила рукой за основание члена и, двигая кулаком по кругу, поднимала руку до головки и опускала обратно. Через несколько минут Дейта содрогнулся и, вскочив, прижался к ней, изгибаясь каждую секунду.  
  
Имитацию спермы в него не загрузили. Рационально.  
  
— А вот это... первый, — прошептал он.  
  
— Что ж, теперь твоя очередь, — произнесла она, разворачиваясь и ложась в изголовье кровати.  
  
Дейта снял с неё юбку, стараясь не повредить ткань, и без того пребывавшую не в лучшем состоянии. Положил её ноги к себе на плечи, пальцами раздвинул половые губы.  
  
Нагнулся, коснулся языком клитора. Медленно провёл по нему, наблюдая за реакцией Яр. Удостоверившись, что всё делает правильно, повторил ещё и ещё, периодически внося в линию движения дополнения. Это был первый раз, когда он обнаружил в себе способность к творчеству.  
  
Глубокое и спокойное дыхание Яр постепенно учащалось, пока она, наконец, надавив на плечи Дейты, не выгнулась и не кончила. Дейта лёг рядом, положив её голову себе на грудь.  
  
Кажется, она обрела союзника.  
  
— Никому ни слова, — она была младше его по званию, но тон выбрала приказной. Он даже не возмутился. — Это будет нашей тайной, хорошо?  
  
— Конечно, — он накрыл её ладонь своей.  
  
В том, что он был будто не из этого мира, она нашла множество плюсов. Оставалось только суметь ими воспользоваться.  
  
— Таша, ты чувствуешь, оно... снова? — он зашептал с опаской.  
  
— Терпи до конца. Иначе будет плохо. Я пойду под холодный душ, а ты оставайся здесь. Ограничиваем физический контакт, пока доктора не разберутся с вирусом. Понял?  
  
— Да, — высвобождая её из объятий, он с неохотой отпустил её и отвернулся к стене.  
  
Может, лучше будет, если Крашер и Маккой разберутся со всем этим не так быстро?  
  


***

  
  
Уэсли был крайне недоволен тем, что его оторвали от изучения различных методов перемещения во времени. Да ещё сделали это по совершенно пустяковому поводу — экипаж у них, видите ли, стал друг друга лапать без спроса.  
  
Нет, когда Ла Форж решил трахнуть его мать у него на глазах, Уэсли настаивал на том, чтобы ему отдали этого неблагодарного наглеца для исследований.  
  
Но теперь, когда речь зашла о том, чтобы пресечь эпидемию на корабле, всё обещало стать значительно менее весёлым. Придётся много думать, рассуждать, а это было невероятно скучно.  
  
Однако его попросила об этом мать, и он был вынужден дать своё согласие.  
  
Она и доктор Маккой сидели в креслах, проглядывая всю картотеку лекарств, способных помочь в данной ситуации. Уэсли нервно ходил рядом, совершенно не понимая, что вообще должен делать.  
  
— Не маячь, парень, — проворчал Маккой. — Мы тут пытаемся тебя же спасти.  
  
— Доктор, попрошу вас, — огрызнулась Беверли.  
  
— Не ведите себя, как те остроухие, доктор.  
  
— Может, вы тоже займётесь делом? — подал голос из-за своего компьютера Уэсли. — Мать, слушай, это же афродизиак, я правильно понимаю?  
  
— Вроде того. Пробы, которые я взяла из пальца Ла Форджа, показывают химическое сходство эффекта. А что?  
  
— Мы все инфицированы, выходит?  
  
— Угу, — отозвался Маккой. — Скорость распространения вируса с «Циолковского-Д» была медленнее... — он осёкся. — Слушай, парень, а ты молодец.  
  
— Что он имеет в виду? — поинтересовалась Беверли.  
  
— Я же сталкивался с подобным. Вы что, доктор, школьный курс забыли?  
  
— Проклятье, Маккой, я доктор, а не историк! Вы, между прочим, должны были вспомнить это первым.  
  
— Проклятье, Беверли, я человек, а не вулканец!  
  
— И вы не испытываете сейчас влечения, правильно? — спросил Уэсли, подходя к матери и облокачиваясь на спинку её кресла.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Значит, у вас иммунитет, — кивнула Беверли, — поскольку вы переболели. И у вас в крови есть антитела, способные побороть эту заразу. Дело за малым, доктор, — нужно их только синтезировать, правильно?  
  
— Да. Но на это уйдёт не меньше получаса, а в вас вакцины нет. Один я, если вы оба станете ко мне липнуть, не справлюсь. И тогда всё пойдёт прахом. Может, займётесь друг другом, а?  
  
— Нет, — вместе покачали головой Крашеры. Уэсли уточнил: — Доктор, нас тянет к вам, обоих. Но я не чувствую влечения к ней.  
  
— А я — к нему, — добавила Беверли. — На нас этот вирус подействовал несколько иначе. Уэс, — она в первый раз в жизни назвала его сокращённым именем, — я права?  
  
— Да, — он ласково обнял её сзади, в первый раз в жизни назвав не «матерью», — мама. Наше взаимное чувство, к счастью, находится в несколько другой плоскости. Но нам от этого не лучше, поверьте.  
  
— Мы так можем долго, — подтвердила Беверли. — Но мы потеряем работоспособность через несколько дней. Так что, доктор, давайте сделаем всё быстрее. Уэс, отвлеки меня от него и сам отвлекись. Спой что-нибудь.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Поёшь ты отвратительно, я знаю, — кивнула она.  
  
— Мать, ну что это такое?  
  
— Я говорю тебе правду и только правду. Ты можешь лучше. Так что давай, не халтурь и не пытайся прикинуться обиженным больным. Всё, за работу.  
  
Беверли и Маккой принялись за синтез вакцины. Уэсли хвостиком ходил за матерью, что-то мурлыча ей на ухо. И им обоим это даже, вроде бы, нравилось.  
  
Спустя три четверти часа введённая Уэсли вакцина подействовала. Он отшатнулся от матери на несколько шагов, соблюдая обычную их нейтральную дистанцию. Беверли перестала думать о нём, как о любимом ребёнке, через несколько секунд. Маккой, захватив наполненные шприцы, позвал Беверли за собой. Та бросила ему вслед:  
  
— Я догоню, доктор, — и развернулась к сыну. — Уэсли.  
  
— Да? Чего тебе, мать? — он, недовольно закатив глаза, оторвался от учебника.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что то, что было за всё это время...  
  
— Должно остаться среди нас троих? Чёрному Бородачу это скажи, а не мне.  
  
— Нет. Я не об этом.  
  
— Мать, прекрати тянуть вулканца за уши, давай к делу.  
  
Она, подойдя к нему, стиснула его в объятьях, и он ответил тем же, утверждаясь в своём замысле сделать её императрицей, когда придёт к власти. Они не произнесли ни слова. Они могли стоять так, казалось, бесконечно.  
  
Но недовольный, вернувшийся в кабинет Маккой, прервал их:  
  
— На опыты пущу, обоих.  
  
— Кто кого ещё, — бросил Уэсли, слегка отталкивая Беверли. — Ну всё, мать, хватит. Иди работать.  
  
— За такой тон — два трупа на эксперименты, понял?  
  
— Понял, понял, — холодно проворчал он, возвращаясь к учебнику.  
  
Беверли же присоединилась к Маккою и вышла из каюты.  
  
К концу дня на «Энтерпрайз» снова воцарился порядок. Жестокий, полный ненависти, но всё же — порядок.  
  
Время и Мгновение вновь облачились в целомудренные одежды.


End file.
